HP/GOT Notes/Timeline
276 AC: Arianne Martell is born. *280 AC: Hadrian Peverell's fake birth year. *281 AC: Hadrian Peverell, once known as Harry Potter, arrives in Westeros and partially re-writes the timeline to include a Peverell family as the most powerful Dragonlord family. He bestows Dragonlord powers onto himself and creates a "pure Valyrian alternate form". During this time, he amasses wealth, resources, and hatches a dragon. During this time, he acquires Brightroar and saves it to eventually humiliate the Lannisters with. Harry also gains the ability to forge Valyrian steel. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. Margaery Tyrell is born. *285 AC: Sansa Stark is born. *287 AC: Shireen Braratheon is born. *291 AC: Harry fakes a story of his family being killed and is taken in by Lord Eddard Stark, who took him in as his ward. Harry begins grooming Jon Snow into something worthwhile. *296 AC: Harry leaves the North with Lord Stark's blessing and cuts a bloody swath of destruction through Essos; killing Dothraki, criminals, pirates, thugs, and slavers. Harry establishes plans to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti and Asshai, as well as other valuable stuff. This assures that House Peverell of the North is wealthier than House Lannister and House Tyrell. He also helps House Stark grow in wealth and purchases land from House Stark. Harry establishes his spy network, which is largely magic based and with almost no chances of double agents due to have very few of them. His power of Runes from his previous life makes eavesdropping spells almost redundant. 298 AC *298 AC: Harry joins the Stark's in welcoming the Lannister-Baratheon party, but mostly works or trains. Harry trains Jon Snow to distract him from his depression, and meets Tyrion Lannister. Harry investigates Jon Arryn's death, despite already knowing who did it, and begins plotting. Harry offers Jon a Knighthood and lands. Harry Knights Sandor Clegane and reveals the murderers of Jon Arryn: Lysa Arryn and Petyr Baelish. Bran Stark is pushed from a tower in Winterfell, Harry investigates; finding no evidence, and goes to check on the Stark's. Bran is secretly healed by Harry. **Harry was 18 years old. On the Kingsroad *When Robert learned of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage to Khal Drogo, Harry advised him on them not being a threat, while plotting to gain the throne for himself. When Nymeria, Arya's Direwolf, attacked Prince Joffrey, Harry discreetly sent Nymeria and Lady back to Winterfell; on Ned Stark's orders. Arya gets away unscathed from the Queen Cersei, who gains a great hatred for Hadrian Peverell. In Kings Landing *Harry and Lord Stark are summoned to a meeting of the Small Council, where Petyr Baelish is put on trial, attainted, and later executed. Hadrian Peverell succeeds Baelish as Master of Coin and begins working to reduce the debt; targeting money owed to the Faith and House Tyrell first, with a decent portion of the debt to the Iron Bank being paid off. Harry was informed of Catelyn Stark's arrival at Kings Landing by Varys and then his spy network. They begin strategizing to find the one who tried killing Bran with an assassin. Harry begins undoing the damage King Robert did to the realm. *In Harry's second small council meeting, he loans ten of his personal guard to the City Watch and plots to win all three parts of the Tourney. Harry is asked to approach Ser Hugh of the Vale and humiliates him. Hand's tourney *Harry defeats Ser Loras Tyrell, Meryn Trant, two other Kingsguard knights, Robar Royce, Jaime Lannister; who he mocked, and Ser Gregor Clegane; who he mocked and taunted before the joust. Gregor Clegane tried to murder Harry, but had his elbow shattered and was disarmed. King Robert Baratheon prevented Harry from killing Clegane, but Clegane disappeared after the tournament with Amory Lorch. Harry also killed a lot of known rapists associated with House Lannister. Harry won the Archery contest. Harry defeated 34 people and won the melee; becoming the first person to win all three events. Harry earned 70k GD in the tourney. In King's Landing (Cont) *Harry claimed the maidenhead of Myrcella and gave her so much pleasure that she kept laying with him. Harry opposes the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen, and advises King Robert against warring with House Stark. Harry defeats Jaime Lannister and several Lannister men; Jaime Lannister is blinded in one eye. Harry sent the Stark household back to Winterfell, and the guarded Ned. When Tywin Lannister terrorizes the Riverlands, Harry advises that House Tyrell, Stark, and Arryn aid House Tully and bring the scum to justice; after tricking Pycelle into getting credit for it. *After the coup against Joffrey fails, Harry teleports himself and Lord Stark away. Boros Blount, Meryn Trant, Mandon Moore, and Ser Preston Greenfield of the Kingsguard are killed. Janos Slynt, and several hundred of the City Watch are killed by Harry. Ilyn Payne is also killed. Eddard Stark died in peace, surrounded by his family. War *The Northern army marches against the Lannister's to drive them from the Riverland's. Harry treats with the Martell's; gaining their neutrality. Ser Barristan Selmy is removed from the Kingsguard and replaced with Jaime Lannister, Harry sent him weapons and armor. Harry had already fortified the North against invasion; if the Ironborn attack it, they would lose large numbers of men. Harry arrived near the Twins with an army of 70k and a 50k Peacekeeping/occupying force. *Battle of the Green Fork: Harry took all objects from Lannister's and then let his dragons feed on them all; except the hostages. Kevan and Tyrion Lannister, Ser Addam Marbrand, and Lord Leo Lefford. All were interrogated by Harry, under Robb's orders. *War council meeting: Harry reports recent events and gains Robbs support to take the Iron Throne. Harry left to deal with Tywin Lannister and raze Harrenhal in the night. Harry intimidated the Ironborn and acquired their loyalty, killing Balon Greyjoy, and 200 other people. Harry took large parts of the Westerlands with his dragons and 100k men. Jaime, Kevan, Tywin, and several other Lannister's were put to the sword and House Lannister was purged from existence in name, but mostly in blood. Oberyn Martell, Robb Stark, and several other Northern lords helped in the ritual. House Tyrell was awarded thousands of acres of the Westerlands as a late thanks for their aid of the Riverlands. The Martell's were won over as a non-military ally. The North made an estimated 2m GD from the war, due to Harry's ideas. Harry joins Catelyn with treating with the Baratheons and began to get the Tyrell's attention, with the plan being to get their eventual backing for his bid for the throne. Harry exposes Stannis and Melisandre's intentions, but only Catelyn believed him. When Renly died, Harry made his move and got the Tyrell's on his side. When Harry formally announced his intention to make himself King, he had the backing the North, Riverlands, Vale, Reach, and Dorne. The Crownlands surrendered after a brief fight with Harry's forces, the Stormlands were seized by Martell's and Tyrell's. The Martell's gained the Stormland part of the Dornish Marches, Harry gained a slice of the Stormlands, and the Tyrell's got the most. Stannis was captured and Loras Tyrell performed the execution. Harry took King's Landing and slew the remaining Lannister's and their supporters, but spared Qyburn to aid him in his research. Seized Dragonstone while Stannis attacked King's Landing. Had the Tyrell's and Martell's carve up the Stormlands; gave most of the Dornish Marches to House Martell and most of the Stormlands to House Tyrell. Harry seized everything between the Kingsroad and Blackwater bay and added it to the Crownlands. Post Westeros Conquest Harry assembles his Small Council and begins plotting the conquest of Essos, while internally plotting to deal with the White Walkers and Wildlings. The Stepstones will also be taken. The expansion of King's Landing is planned, with Flea Bottom's sewers being fixed, the Targaryen Dragonpit being marked for homes and businesses, and King's Landing was rapidly expanded. Harry built the Peverell Dragonpit and then fortifed the location to be invincible, and built a nearby palace. Harry had his spies begin turning public opinion against Daenerys Targaryen. *In the North: Harry meets up with Robb Stark and his personal guard and they retrieve Jon Snow and inform him of his true parentage and begin working against the Night King, White Walker's, and Wights. The Free Folk/Wildlings were allowed beyond the Wall after Harry, Jon, and Robb parleyed with Mance and his people accepted the terms. Harry killed 20+ White Walkers, defeated and humiliated the Night King and inflicted horrific damage to their base. Harry returned to the Gift to Notes Requirements to allow Wildlings South of the Wall: *No cannibalism, murder, abduction, thievery, or rape; meaning no Thenns or Ice-river clans. *Marriage age: sixteen for boys, and after menstruating for girls. Use Shireen Baratheon, and female bastards of Robert Baratheon, such as: Mya Stone to infuse more Valyrian blood into his or others line. Harry's Small Council: Master of Ships: Paxter Redwyne Advisor/Master of Whispers: Qyburn Master of Laws: Mace Tyrell Advisor: Olenna Tyrell Captain of the Royal Guard: *Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai. *Sack Qarth and sieze fleets to remove tolls, or use portals to bypass it. *steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. *Improved Dragonstone to be a much more valuable holding. Expanded, repaired, and modified King's Landing. Sewers fixed and waste directed outside of City, and the Targaryen Dragonpit was demolished *Peverell Dragonpit; a heavily fortifed mountain near King's Landing with an army protecting it. Dragons are called from the pit with horns. **Harry strengthened and compacted the stone for usage as a foundation and then began constructing the first of many walls, but these would be the thickest, tallest and most enhanced. Fifty feet tall and teen feet thick. They were so enchanted and magically fused to each other and the mountain that they were an extension of each other and it. They could repel all known siege methods on Harry's world and in this one, and all those that Harry imagined. They could withstand dragonfire, wildfire, magic; including White Walker magic, and was converted into a Dragonstone like material. Only Harry's and his descendants would be able to affect it. **Harry continued building walls and military installations; enough to house thirty thousand men, but it could safely have as little as five-thousand without compromising security. **Dragonpit Palace: Twice the size of Dragonstone and with a similar style. Healed Willas Tyrell with magic. Yara Greyjoy: Wardeness of the West, Lady of the Iron Islands, Lady Reaper of Pyke, Daughter of the Sea Wind, and Queen of Salt and Rock. Business/Assets/Interests Lord Peverell and Ser Peverell. ---Titles. House Peverell crest: a Gold Dragon on a black background. *"We Soar Above all Others." Official words. *"What Gods Dare Stand Against Us?" *"Skill and Accomplishment Determine Worth." Wealth Rivaling that of House Tyrell. Surpassing them as of C5 Peverell Shipping: Bases around the world with massive profits. Several Smithy's/Smelting places; for his own usage. Peverell Mining: Extensive work done in the North, Riverlands, and Vale. Large farms in the Riverlands; co-owned with House Tully. Peverell Logging: A massive exportor of logs from the North. Peverell merchant fleet: A massive fleet capable of handling and shipping, travel, and trading for his many interests. Peverell War Fleet: The largest, most powerful, and well trained and managed fleet. Peverell family Army: 950k men; all in stasis. 400k Soldiers. 50k Knights. 50k Cavalry. 100k Archers. 200k Occupation/Peace-keeping force. Several Breweries that produce fine liquers and strong alcohol. Baelish's former brothels and spynetwork; unknown to everyone but he and Varys. Notes Cont... *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tysha *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Glass_candle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:House_Targaryen_retainers Award Stormland parts Dornish Marches to House Martell to erase the Stormlands. Awarded most of the Stormlands to House Tyrell, only taking a small part to expand the Crownlands. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones.jpg ---part of the above. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/f/f1/The_free_cities_Adwd_map.jpg *https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) Iron Islands, 1000 leagues. 78,414 leagues, second only to the North in size https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney The great northern canal: Two massive complexes that could support a city and with a heavily fortified castle that draws water from springs, has excellent aminities, the canals can have twenty ships sitting side-by-side in it and have places where ships can move to the side. defensive fortifications on both sides of canal, walls for the south side are massively reinforced to the point they rival "the" wall in strength. All the buildings had heat sources aplenty to ensure survival. *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. Valyrian Steel Arakh, Axe, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Vigilance, Truth, Brightroar, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), Red Rain, several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. -4 rapiers. Several Dragonbone bows. Immense knowledge of Valyrian sorcery, spells, knowledge, and history. Take Valyrian steel objects from whomever he wishes; including Maesters. Mastered the secrets of wildfire creation and slew the Alchemists Guild. Dragons: A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Galan. Second Dragon: Ragnarok. 2 other active dragons. 1 other dragon in stasis as a gift for Jon Snow/Aegon 7 Hundreds of dragon eggs. Char Notes Hadrian Peverell: 6'4 inches tall, Black/silver hair, green/purple eyed, and honed to peak condition. Has powers of HP from other fanfiction. Possesses Swordmanship skills that are unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna and Margaery Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double his wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster. Languages: Hadrian reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, Old Tongue, and later even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. "Skill rivaling Ser Barristan or Arthur Dayne at their primes, and surpassing that of Jaime Lannister." During Greyjoy rebellion. Transcripts http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of dialogue. https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ Category:Timelines